In Symphony of Sorcery (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
(a starry sky, magic swirls around to the sounds of an orchestra as Mickey Mouse, dressed in a robe and pointed hat, stands atop a tall piece of rock. He waves his arms around, directing the path of shooting stars. Sora and Ryan walks in to the rocky landscape, watching him) Sora: Whoa! Ryan: Look at that. (Mickey sends up huge waves of water on either side of him. A large thundercloud appears with a crash and the Spellican comes roaring out towards Sora and Ryan. They readies their Keyblade, but the Spellican knocks him out. Sora and Ryan wakes up in a Mysterious Tower) Sora: Is this--am I back at Master Yen Sid's tower? Ryan: I don't know. (He looks around) Sora: Something seems off. (Rhwu sees Mickey, still in robe and hat, sitting on Yen Sid's tall chair waving his fingers around as if conducting. A dark aura swirls around him as if in a trance) Sora: King Mickey! (The mouse is unable to respond. Sora and Ryan sees a music stand with notes spinning around it, pulsing with dark energy) Sora: Is this what's troubling him? (They summons their Keyblade) Ryan: All right... (They strikes the music stand, which blows him backwards. The Keyblade clatters to the floor followed by Sora and Ryan, who sits up and rubs their head) Mickey: Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you an apprentice to? (Sora and Ryan hears Mickey's voice and looks from their Keyblade to Mickey, who is still sitting entranced) Mickey: I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice. Sora: Apprentice? Wait--am I in some world where the king was still in training? So does that mean this world is sleeping? Mickey: What's wrong? Sora: What? Oh, uh, I'm Sora and this is Ryan--the, uh, 'prentice of...umm... Hey, listen, Your Maj-- ...I gotta stop that. Mickey--what can I do to save you? Mickey: Thank you, Sora and Ryan, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea. Ryan: It's that Dream Eater we let escape. (He walks over to the sleeping Mickey) Sora: Okay. Where do we get a "Sound Idea"? Mickey: What? You'll find one for me? Sora & Ryan: Of course! Mickey: Thank you. Sora: It's not every day we get to do a favor for the king. Mickey: Huh? Did ya say something? Ryan: Oh, nothing. Long story. So what exactly is a Sound Idea? Mickey: Hmm... (Another music stand swirling with purple notes appears in a burst of light) Mickey: Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters--not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong. (The score sheet flashes with darkness for a split second) Sora: Got it. (The scene flashes back to Mickey in his red robes, carrying buckets of water for Master Yen Sid. Tired, he puts the buckets down and wipes his brow, seeing a blue pointed hat adorned with moon and stars perched on the desk in the room. Mickey makes sure that Yen Sid isn't around, then scurries over and grabs the magical hat. Placing it on his head, it glows slightly. He feels a surge of energy and waves his hands around, sending bursts of magic around the room. It swirls through the window and the landscape changes to the starry sky and rocky expanse, where the Spellican is flying around. Sora and Ryan, who enters the musical realm with the power of their Keyblade. They soon surrounded by a beautiful Pastoral Symphony as he walks among the clouds, through a glen, and past the stormy fields until they finds the Sound Idea at the top of a hill overlooking the sunrise) ????????: So easily you sink into the depths of slumber. (Sora and Ryan turns to see the silver-haired youth walking toward them) Sora: Why are you here? (Sora and Ryan readies their Keyblade. The young man turns and flower petals float past him in the air) ????????: Beautiful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream. Sora: Why are you following us around? ????????: You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your little "test"? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was... (He catches a petal and crushes it) ????????: ...then you're softer than they say. Sora: What? ????????: But...this will all be over soon. (He starts to leave) Ryan: Just who are you people? ????????: Sleep on and we will meet again. Sora: Hey! (The cloaked man vanishes) Sora: What does that mean? Ryan: Don't know. (The Sound Idea flashes with light and floats over to Sora and Ryan who gains its power Sora and Ryan returns to the Chamber and releases the Sound Idea) Mickey: Thank you, Sora and Ryan. I can tell you found us a Sound Idea. Well, I guess we should try and put it to work. (Sora and Ryan nods, summoning his Keyblade. They swings the blade as if conducting music. The Sound Idea glows brightly and swirls of musical score burst out of it, drawing into the enchanted music stand) Mickey: That's strange... Is one Sound Idea not enough? Sora: Don't worry. We've got a friend out there who will help. They've always picking up the slack for me A second Sound Idea appears and the two dance in the air, sending their musical score in all directions as Sora and Ryan conducts. Music fills the room) Mickey: Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music! (The musical score unlocks the enchanted music stand and the dark aura disappears) Sora: Yeah. Three forces are better than one. Right, Riku? Ryan: Even you guys? (Sora and Ryan walks up to the music stand, which is swirling with red notes) Sora: Okay. Can we get in there to fight that thing now? Mickey: Yes. But Sora-- Sora: We'll be fine! See ya in a jiff. (Sora and Ryan enters the final musical realm with his Keyblade. Thunderclouds appear and he finds himself on a tall precipice. The Spellican flies through the starry sky and laughs. Sora and Ryan catches up to the Spellican and defeats it. Mickey hops back into his body and wakes up, stretching. He chuckles happily until noticing the hat on his head. He sets it back down on the table and walks over to Sora and Ryan) Mickey: Thanks, Sora and Ryan! Don't know what I woulda done without ya! (They shake hands) Mickey: Oh no! The water! I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it! (He runs to the door carrying buckets, but stops and turns to Sora and Ryan) Mickey: See ya real soon, Sora and Ryan! Sora: Yeah. You know it. (Mickey leaves, the old door creaking behind him. A Keyhole appears and Sora and Ryan seals it.)